Bajo la Lluvia Kurogane X Tomoyo Tsubasa Chronicle Kurotomo
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: Tomoyo ha estado enamorada de Kurogane desde hace mucho, aunque sabe que el destino del joven no está a su lado... quizás. Kurogane X Tomoyo hime Fanfic Lemon Kurotomo Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles


"Bajo la lluvia…"

Bajo la lluvia cálida de la primavera propia, te veo entrenar, como incesantemente lo haces desde que llegaste aquí. Como si te fuera ello lo único importante, y sin mirar hacia otro sitio, que no sea a donde tu katana apunte… al sitio diametralmente opuesto a donde estoy siempre yo, espiándote, mientras giras con gracia en el aire, y me demuestras la perfección en tu figura, y el miedo y el dolor que siente mi pecho, al pensar que no sea el aire al que cortes, ni las gotas a las que enfrentes, sino a alguien que pueda hacer brotar tu sangre, una vez más, como aquél día, cuando te conocí, en el mar del mismo color de tus pupilas… visión que pido que nunca más se repita, por más que mis sueños me muestran una realidad que no quiero afrontar, y que callo, por el terror a que pueda perderte si sabes tu destino…

Como callo lo que siento, que no es igual, sino simple egoísmo.

No supe cuando pasó. Solo recuerdo que te veía como a alguien a quien respetar por todo lo que habías pasado, y a quien proteger, pese a la diferencia entre uno y otro. Supongo que fue el tiempo, el mirar tu soledad y sentirla como la mía, o, el simple hecho de que, tu silueta bajo la luz de la luna, danzando como si brillara, empezó a cautivarme mientras, pretendía ir a dormir, para, quedarme por largo rato pensando en ti, y, percibiendo un choque eléctrico con solo recordar tu mirar… aunque no fuese dirigido a mí.

Así, me hacías ponerme nerviosa cuando te cruzaba en mi camino. Bajaba mi mirada de tus pupilas que nunca me miraban. Pidiendo de manera banal, que, pudieras fijarte en mí… hasta que llegaron esos sueños de ti, con el presagio de un futuro lleno de dolor… Quizás fue mi culpa, por ser una sacerdotisa que pedía que el hombre más fuerte del mundo, pudiera fijarse en mí.

Entonces, dejé de querer soñar, para no tener que despertar envuelta en llanto. Y menos pude lograrlo, al tú empezar a alejarte, a ir a otros lados a hacerte más y más fuerte, y sentir momentos lentos, donde en el espejo de mis ojos, no estaba tu reflejo.

Entre sueños infinitos, necesitándote, y no sabiendo cuanto tiempo podría esperarte ya, o amarte, en este abismo, donde merecía ser exiliada, por osar enamórame de aquél que juro me protegería hasta el final.

Por eso, cuando regresas y te quedas en este jardín de cerezos eternos frente a tu casa, que caen y regresan al viento, entrenando y moviéndote al ritmo de mis latidos, con tu katana que parece podría cortar un diminuto pétalo en dos, pero que me duele saber que no será suficiente para proteger tu alma.

Cuando pienso en eso, no puedo evitar llorar, vaciando mi corazón de amor, y sintiendo mi pecho estrujarse sin redención. Debería estar feliz porque estás aquí tras tantos meses, pero, con tantos secretos que me queman por dentro, este intento me mata en el momento.

Si tan solo supieras… Bajo este cielo de lluvia lleno, donde cada parte de tu cuerpo, va llenando de nuevo mi corazón de amor, y miedos…

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la tarde? –me preguntas, de pronto, mirándome con esos ojos duros, que paralizan mi alma. Y, entonces, no sé qué decirte para que no descubras mi secreto.  
—¿Qué? Yo solo iba pasando y…  
—Y llevas toda la tarde parada tras ese cerezo —reclamas, moviendo tu katana para lanzar al aire todas las gotas que la hoja llevaba impregnadas.  
— Eso… Pues tú llevas toda la tarde entrenando, cuando acabas de llegar apenas ayer y deberías de descansar.  
—No juegues conmigo niña —agregas, y percato que aún sigues viéndome así, como una niña, obviamente…  
—Es la verdad. Descansar unos días no afectará a tu fuerza única en el mundo —bromeo, pero no lo tomas tan bien como creí, porque frunces el ceño.  
—Prometí protegerte, y no me queda otra opción más que ser el hombre más fuerte que pueda existir.  
—Pero la fuerza no es solo física, y ya te lo he dicho… —confiero, pero, me interrumpes, severo.  
—Pero es la única que podrá protegerte, tonta.

Te miras enfadado, pero también me has enfadado a mí. Si supieras lo que se, o lo hubiera sabido yo antes, no te habría dejado esa promesa decir.

—No siempre podrás protegerme de todo, ¿Sabes? —grito, y salgo a la lluvia, empapándome al instante, entre las gotas cálidas de esta tarde de abril, y el universo de pétalos que vuela entre los dos, separando lo que tengo que ser para ti, y lo que quisiera que fueras para mí.  
—Te vas a enfermar, ve a tu hogar.  
—Si me resfrío, no podrás protegerme de eso —me burlo, y doy vueltas en el jardín—. No puedes protegerme de mí misma, como yo tampoco puedo protegerte a ti… ¡Qué ironía! —y giro entre pétalos, mientras pareces muy molesto, cuando, ambos escuchamos un fuerte estruendo…  
—¡CUIDADO! —gritas, mientras uno de los árboles, víctima de un rayo que le acaba de pegar, se dirige a caer sobre mí. Solo atino a cerrar los ojos, esperando lo peor…

Cuando abro mis ojos de nueva cuenta, no puedo sentir la lluvia. Es como si al cerrarlos la lluvia hubiera callado, y ahora que los abro, surge su estruendo con fuerza, pero lejos de mi cuerpo. Volteo, y, te descubro, cargando el enorme árbol de las ramas, para evitar que me caiga encima, con lo que corro al instante, y, tú apenas si volteando, dejas caer el cerezo a un lado, salvándonos a ambos.

—Kurogane, ¿Estás bien? —pregunto, nerviosa y ansiosa, porque veo ligeros hilos de sangre que corren por tu blanca camisa, por lo que no sé si estás herido, acercándome a tu lado. Al ponerme enfrente tuyo, veo que las ramas te han dejado arañazos por todo el cuerpo, y han rodo tus ropas. Todo por mi imprudencia.  
—Ve a resguardarte.  
—No me iré sin haberte curado esas heridas.  
—No son nada, he tenido peores heridas en mi cuerpo por las batallas. Anda o tu hermana me regañara por tu culpa —dices, molesto, y recogiendo tu katana.  
—Pues, si no me acompañas, le diré a mi hermana —respondo, retadora, y, solo mueves tu cabeza de manera negativa. Pero has aceptado y es lo que importa.

La realidad es que nadie me espera de regreso. Mi hermana ha ido a un lugar lejano a orar por los pobladores y se ha llevado a sus sacerdotisas, pero eso él no lo sabe. Sé que le temes a mi hermana más que a nada, así que tenía que usar eso para curarte siquiera.

—Pasa —me dices, y entro a tu pequeña casa. A la cual, tenía años sin haber vuelto.  
—Es mejor que regreses con tu hermana, o ella me…  
—Ella no estará aquí hasta pasado mañana —te interrumpo, impactándote.  
—Me engañaste entonces. Olvídalo, vete—reprochas, pero, al dar media vuelta, te detengo al tomar tu camisa de la espalda baja, empapada.  
—Por favor, déjame hacer algo por ti. Te lastimaste por mi culpa. Por favor, Kurogane —te pido, en el tono triste que siento al pensar en que no me dejas jamás cruzar esa barrera que me impusiste, tan solo para curarte.  
—Está bien.

Entras tras de mí, y, te paras en el futon enorme de color blanco al frente del área donde una fogata tiene la habitación. Solo puedo escuchar fuera la lluvia arreciar, y mi corazón latir tan rápido, tanto, que espero no lo puedas escuchar.

—Limpiaré tus heridas —explico, con lo que tú, te despojas de tu camisa y me dejas en el sonrojo total. Tu cuerpo, tan marcado, bronceado y como siempre lo había imaginado… Tu piel, húmeda, hace que mi mundo se detenga ahí. No dices nada, solo te sientas en la alfombra tan acolchonada, y yo tomo una vasija, le pongo agua y sumerjo un paño limpio, para, hincándome frente tuyo, empezar a limpiar esos regañones.

No hay más ruido que el del exterior. No tengo valor para subir mi mirada y descubrir si me estás mirando, o si estás enojado, o me ignoras.

Tocar tu cuerpo, aunque sea a través del pañuelo, no tiene explicación a lo que me hace sentir. Tiemblo, y no quiero destruir lo que tú crees de mí por esta tontería… Si supieras lo que siento, te perdería más de lo que jamás te tendré en la vida.

De pronto, siento como tus dedos, toman uno de los mechones de mi cabello. Subo la mirada, sintiendo como se prenden aún más mis mejillas, para, encontrarme en tus pupilas.

—Te enfermarás si te quedas con esa ropa empapada.  
—Pero, no tengo ropa, aquí —digo, lo cual, al razonarlo, te hace quitar de mí tu mirar.  
—Ven —pides, y te pones de pie, con lo que te sigo y damos unos pasos a… tu alcoba. Siento como si se me desgarrara la máscara que todos estos años he tenido puesta para que no descubras la fragilidad del sentimiento que me invade en el interior. Tomas la cobija impecablemente blanca de tu futon y me la entregas—. Podrás taparte con esto; cámbiate ya.  
—Gracias, Kurogane —expreso, feliz, pero, cuando vas a salir, recuerdo algo que, me apena decirte—. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme a quitarme los kimonos?  
—¡¿Qué?! —exclamas, nervioso. No puedo verte porque me muero de vergüenza, pero, no miento; sola no puedo.  
—No tengo a mis damas, y, no puedo quitarme sola tanta ropa. Perdona.  
—Tss —reclamas y me comienzas a jalar la ropa para quitármela, lo cual me hace mucha risa, entre el hecho y los nervios, pero te ayudo con mi pesada ropa—. No sé cómo puedes usar todo esto.  
—Soy una sacerdotisa. No me queda de otra, es mi único modo de velar por aquellos que me importan —respondo, dándote la espalda, mientras desatas uno de mis obi.  
—Entonces, deberías de dejar de molestarme cuando entreno.  
—¿A qué te refieres? —reprocho, mientras siento tus manos tocar mi espalda.  
—Que te quejas de que entreno, cuando es lo único que puedo hacer por ti —respondes, molesto, y eso me enfrenta con lo que sé, lo que no sé, y lo que siento, por lo que volteo, y, frete a ti, con solo un kimono blanco delgado que me cubre, me planto nerviosa, pero con más valor que nunca.  
—¿Y no te has dado cuenta que eso me hace daño?  
—No tendría por qué.  
—Pues así lo es. Porque no sé si regresarás con bien. Ni sé si este camino que llevas es el correcto —digo, aguantando el llorar, al mirar como parece no importarte nada de ello, solo reclamarme.  
—¿Y qué más te da? Estoy para protegerte, y, si algo me pasa en el intento, eres la princesa, así que siempre tendrás a alguien que te cuide, da igual y… —contestas, sarcástico, pero te interrumpo…  
—¡Cállate! —te grito, y te abofeteo al tiempo.

Quiero llorar de rabia, pero me aguanto. Tú me miras con sorpresa, pero serio, mientras me muero en el fondo por ti.

—Ven a la sala, a secarte… —terminas, mirándome fijamente, y sales de la habitación.

Me siento en el futon, y, no puedo evitar llorar. Si pudieras sentir lo mismo que yo, entenderías el dolor amargo que embarga mi corazón. La vida te eligió para estar conmigo, pero, no pudo cambiar el frío del que el pasado hizo presa a tu corazón.

Salgo envuelta en la cobija que me diste, y, te veo con una taza en la mano. Me acerco, y, evitando verme, me entregas la taza, con té caliente.  
—Gracias.  
—Cuando pase la tormenta te llevaré al castillo. No está bien que estés aquí.  
—Lo dices por tu casa, ¿no? Pues es bastante acogedora y…  
—Lo digo porque eres una princesa, y estás aquí, envuelta en una cobija, solo conmigo —mencionas, y, atizas el fuego, sin verme.  
—Lo dices como si eso fuera algo malo —digo, riendo, con lo que volteas a mirarme, sentados frente al otro ambos, con el fuego a un costado.  
—Pues lo es.  
—¿Crees que, por ser una princesa, no tendría que estar en la casa de mi guardián, prácticamente desnuda, a solas?  
—Déjate de tonterías. Tú misma lo has dicho— reprochas, mientras parece que te he sacado de tus casillas—, soy tu guardián, y tu una princesa.  
—El ser una princesa no hace que deje de ser una mujer.  
—Aún eres una niña.  
—Ya no tengo diez años Kurogane —reclamo, sintiéndome herida por ese pensar tuyo.  
—Pero si sigues espiándome como cuando los tenías —agregas, impactándome y haciéndome sonrojar, y mucho.  
—¿Lo, sabías?  
—Soy un ninja; no podría ser considerado uno si no sintiera tu presencia siempre —confieres, y te pones de pie para ir por otra taza de té, mientras no puedo evitar susurrarme, mirando mi regazo…  
—Eso es lo único que sientes…  
—Eso, da igual… —contestas, yendo a la estufa.  
—Todo te da igual —digo, y, pones tu taza de forma ruidosa en una mesa, dándome la espalda.

Desconcertada, subo mi mirada, y, te veo venir hacía mí, agachándote, y, acercándote a mi cuerpo, para reprocharme, con enfado, lo anterior.  
—¡¿Es que acaso no te es suficiente todo lo que tengo que hacer por ti?!  
—¡Yo no te lo pedí! —te grito, furiosa, y llorando de enojo, calmándote eso, al parecer.  
—Pero yo lo quiero hacer; te lo prometí —confieres, calmado.  
—Pero yo no quiero que lo hagas… No quiero que te pase algo.  
—Y tú crees que yo quiero que a ti te suceda algo malo? Soy tu guardián y seguiré así, con tal de verte feliz —dices, mientras limpias con tu dedo derecho las lágrimas de mi mejilla inversa, impactándome, y, haciendo que se abra en tal intimidad mi corazón.  
—Solo soy feliz, cuando puedo estar junto a ti, Kurogane… —confieso, mirándome en tus ojos, sintiendo mi corazón latir tan aprisa, que, no podría callar ya tanto amor.  
—Tomoyo-hime —susurras, enmarcando esa dulzura en tu voz de mi nombre dicho, con una sonrisa que jamás había visto en tu rostro asomar.

De pronto, cualquier miedo, cualquier sentimiento que no sea dicha, se parece borrar. Tu mirada, es como la antesala de la gloria, y, estar tan cerca de ti, es vivir el sueño de amor que tuve un día, antes de poder ver en ellos solo oscuridad.

Los segundos pasan, aunque no lo percato, cuando siento tan cerca tu respiración. No me resisto, y, poso con mi mano derecha, tomo tu mejilla, tan cálida, acariciándola.

—Te amo…

Y mientras el eco de esas dos palabras aún resuena en nuestros cuerpos, cierro mis ojos, para fundirme en el toque que tus labios de terciopelo, embriagantes, me confieren… Mientras el alma me tocas, y tu mano izquierda toma la mía opuesta, sobre mi regazo, con la ilusión de que ese beso lleno de calor y amor, prevalezca en el tiempo.

Así, tus manos van recorriendo mi cuerpo, y de a poco, son solo mis cabellos los que cubren mi piel, mientras ese beso no para, y, vamos quedando recostados en el futon, con tu cuerpo, fuerte y suave, pegado al mío.

No tengo dudas. Porque soñé este momento años atrás, antes de que el sol llegara. Contigo, que me colmas de caricias, que vas dejando la pasión caiga desencadenada, mi alma se traslapa, sin necesidad de expresar más que la sinfonía que tu respiración, al llenar mi pecho, mi abdomen y mi cuello de besos, exhala.

Y mientras la noche cubre nuestros cuerpos, y el tuyo queda tan frágil y desnudo como el mío, intercambiamos besos que llenan el interior del otro de deseo, cada vez más y más. Lo que siento, ese calor y tal magia al encontrar que no puedes dejar de ver mi rostro, me permite saber que el sentimiento en ambos, es igual, y que lo callamos por miedo a alejar al otro, pero que ahora, surge de la mano del sentimiento de querer entregarnos al otro, sin mirar atrás…

Tus dedos crean una obra de arte en el lienzo de mi cuerpo, y mis manos sienten lo que es el amor, al tocar al ser para quien nací. Poco a poco, nos vamos uniendo más y más, hasta conocer el paraíso en el otro, encendiendo el cielo y apasionándonos, sin poder dejarnos de mirar, tan cerca, que nuestros ojos no pueden creer que todo esto es real.

Mis cabellos vuelven a mojarse de sudor, y tu espalda se llena de finas gotas, como tu rostro, que, al caer al mío, se evaporan con el calor de mi rubor. Todo es tan real, tan perfecto, y mágico, que no puedes sino cerrarlo con la libertad y vida que me das al llenar mi interior con tu ser, escuchando la canción más bella que entonamos juntos, hasta uno al lado del otro, quedarnos tras sentir perecer y revivir a la vez…

Y así, mientras estoy en mis sueños, tengo una visión de tu futuro, y de que no podré ser parte de tu historia. Me aterro, de no poder hacer nada para cambiarlo, hasta que, al fondo, puedo verte pelear y viajar, y, cambiar… Y, como alguien obra un milagro, para, verte regresar a mi Japón, a salvo, conmigo… Corriendo para estar a mi lado, tras enfrentar tal destino y esa realidad… "Nada está escrito, porque, si te atreves a correr bajo un bosque mientras cae la lluvia, al final, llegarás al prado desde donde el arcoíris verás".

Al llegar la mañana, despierto presa de mis sueños y miedos, para, ver que estás recostado en mi pecho, mientras me abrazas, para no dejarme ir. Y mientras escucho las gotas caer presas del calor del día que va tocándolas y evaporándolas, no puedo evitar sonreír. No cuando el hombre más fuerte del mundo, aquél a quien veía a escondidas entrenar, duerme a mi lado, y siente lo que yo en su corazón.

Y por ello, por él, por este sueño que cambió d dirección, es que haré lo posible, para poder cuidar su sonrisa, y, cuando esté destinado, poder estar a su lado para siempre, como aquel día que me prometiste que cuidarías de mí por siempre, yo también lo juré…


End file.
